


The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones

by JustHannah



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jamie Campbell Bower - Freeform, city of bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a Shadowhunter, Ryder, and I will protect you with my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryder

   "Please go with me tonight, I can't just go by myself," Sam begged me through the phone.  
   Sam was the kind of friend that you knew from childhood who was becoming somewhat annoying but when it came down to it if he ever got hurt of course I would feel terrible, I owed him a lot and I loved him like he was my brother.  
   He was asking me to come to a concert with him to which I declined, not because I disliked the band or because of Sam but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach all yesterday and today that just would not go away.  
   "Ryder? Come on, its your birthday."  
   I couldn't risk not going and him getting jumped or robbed so I gave in, "Okay."  
   "So you'll go with me?" his voice was loud in excitement.  
   "Yeah."  
   "Yes!" he yelled, I could hear the obvious smile in his voice which made me smile knowing how happy he was, "I'll come by around seven-thirty."  
   He hung up the phone and my smile faded, I tried to figure out what this bad feeling meant, maybe because it was my birthday. I hated my birthday, my mom always cried a lot on my birthday, but she never told me why.  
   I looked over at the clock that read 7:05pm, I stood and walked toward my dresser to [change](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=89555134&lid=3007258) for the concert, we were going to see a band called Motionless In White.  
   I picked up my phone and put it my pocket as I walked down the stairs to the living room where my mom was  bringing in a big canvas greeting me with her thick British accent, "Hey you."  
   "Hey," I replied and heard our door close and saw Kyle's figure walk in through the door, "Hey, Kyle."  
   "Hey, how are you doing, Ryder?" he asked giving my mother a kiss on the cheek.  
   Kyle was my mom's friend, sometimes it felt like there was something else going on but I never had the courage to ask.  
   I heard her murmur something to Kyle when I went back into my room but ignored it, I walked back out to the living room walking towards the door.  
   "Make sure to come straight home tonight," my mom said, sounding nervous.  
   "I will, don't worry, mom."  
   I said goodbye to Kyle and walked out the door, closing it behind me and walking down the stairs of the two apartment house.  
   I walked out of the front door of the house feeling eyes on me that I knew were our not so nice neighbor's, I saw Sam walk up to my walk way.  
   "Hey, thanks for doing this," he greeted me with a hug and we started walking to the venue.  
   It got dark pretty quickly as we walked, we arrived at the venue in around forty-five minutes, it wasn't the biggest venue but it wasn't the smallest either.  
   I saw the people in line to get tickets as Sam handed me mine and they all wore make-up, some with contacts in that made their eyes look bright.  
   I walked inside and heard one of the bands already playing, it got progressively louder as we entered the main room where a big crowd of people were.  
   Sam grabbed my wrist but was yanked away by someone separating us from each other, I walked toward the right side wall watching band after band perform until Motionless In White were on stage.  
   I looked around seeing this symbol everywhere on the walls and on the back drop revealing the bands name, it was strange.  
   I saw this very pretty girl wearing all white, different from the rest of us, motion for someone near me to come over to her.  
   I looked back to see a guy that looked around nineteen moving towards her, he wore contacts in both his eyes and all black with some chains hanging down from his pants.  
   He walked in front of me to the girl who was about to kiss him when I saw the snake bracelet she was wearing start to move down to the palm of her hand.  
   My eyes widened as he opened the top of her outfit revealing tattoos, he struggled to get away from her when she gripped the end of the snake and cracked it like a whip, letting it wrap around his neck, choking him.  
   She pulled him back when another guy came up and wrapped his arm around the guys neck in a choke hold, I looked around but nobody noticed what was happening.  
   When I looked back a skinny male figure wearing a hood was holding a sword, he had blonde hair and blue eyes from what I could see.  
   My heart started to beat uncontrollably as he ran his fingers on each side of the sword, the next thing I knew he slashed the guys throat letting him bleed out on the floor then he stabbed him again.  
   I stood there with no particular expression when the boy who held the sword turned towards me seeing my reaction with wide eyes, he looked so confused that it scared me.  
   I stared at him feeling someone tap on my shoulder but I couldn't look away, the boy stared into my eyes when Sam stepped in front of me, "Are you okay?"  
   I looked over his shoulder to see no one, the people had disappeared along with the dead guy they just killed in front of me.  
   "You didn't see them?" I asked.  
   "No, what are you talking about? I've been standing next to you for the past few minutes," he replied.  
   "I need to go," I shook my head.  
   I walked outside and waited for the concert to end, knowing Sam wouldn't leave, when he walked out I kept my thoughts to myself, clearly he didn't see what I saw.  
   "What happened back there?" he asked.  
   "Nothing, I thought I saw something," I lied, I knew what I saw but if I told him, he would think I was crazy and probably would have judged me like hell, I hated being judged.  
   We separated when we got to my house, I walked in and up to the door of our apartment, I opened the door to see my mom laying down asleep on the couch behind her canvas.  
   I covered her with a blanket and walked back to my room, I decided to take a shower, after what I saw I felt so weird...it was a bad weird.  
   I couldn't sleep when I laid down and when I did I kept waking up, something was different now, I knew this meant something and blocking it out wasn't working very well.


	2. Don't Come Home

   I opened my tired eyes knowing they were most likely red, I looked at my hand in front of my face, it had what looked like black chalk residue on it.  
   I sat up and looked around my room to see the same symbol drawn on different pieces of paper and in different colors of chalk covering my walls. I ripped each one down, throwing them in the trash, scared out of my mind of what all of this was.  
   I felt like I was going to have a panic attack when my phone started ringing, I walked over to it to see Sam was calling me.  
   "Hi," I said after I was sure that I wouldn't sound shaky.  
   "Let's go get coffee," he was in a good mood.  
   "Normal place?" I asked.  
   "Yeah, you coming?" he was impatient.  
   "Yeah," he hung up before I could say anything else so I just got dressed and walked out into the living room.  
   "You okay?" mom asked.  
   "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.  
   "You've been sleeping all day and you didn't come home till late last night," she sounded mad but I didn't want to look at her, I was already messed up enough right now.  
   "I'm just going to get coffee, please just let me go," I murmured getting no response.  
   I walked out the door and down the stairs and through the front door, I walked to the coffee shop where I saw Sam sitting in our regular spot.  
   "Hey," he hugged me.  
   "Hi."  
   "You look like your going out of your mind, you look so tired," his eyes were wide when he took a sip from his coffee and kept talking but I was distracted looking behind his shoulder.  
   I saw the blonde haired teenager from last night who still wore a hood staring at me from behind the front window of the coffee shop, my eyes widened.  
   "Oh god..." I whispered seeing Sam turn around to see what I was looking at.  
   "What? Now your freaking me out," I looked at Sam then back at where the figure stood before but wasn't there anymore, "What are you looking at, Ryder?"  
   I took a quiet breath but when I turned my head to look in front of us, there he stood looking at me, "I'll be right back."  
   I walked to the side entrance to the empty alley, I turned around to see the guy had followed me and closed the door behind him.  
   "Why can I see you and no one else can?" I asked, it was almost a whisper.  
   "I was going to ask you the same question," there was something about his voice that I liked, his accent was thick, he was British.  
   "You're a cold-blooded killer..." my voice was still very quiet, I'm surprised he heard me.  
   "As opposed to a peace-keeping killer?" he countered.  
   "I know what I saw," I stated seeing him move closer.  
   "You think you know," he pointed his finger at me revealing tattoos on his arms of symbols like the one I kept drawing, in the middle there it was.  
   I pulled out one of the papers that I shoved in my pocket and looked at the resemblance, they were exactly alike.     
   He took the paper from my hands and turned away from me looking at it closely, "So I was right, you're not a mundane."  
   "What's a mundane?" I asked.  
   "Someone from the human world."  
   "If I'm not a human, what am I?" I wondered, still quiet.  
   "When did this start?" he asked in return.  
   "Why am I drawing this?"  
   My phone started to vibrate in my pocket and apparently the guy heard it, "Go ahead, answer it."  
   I picked up the phone seeing the word 'Mom' on the caller ID, "Please, don't worry I'll be home soon, I promise."      
   "No, you can't come home! Do you understand?" she sounded panicked and sad, "You don't come home, you call Kyle. Tell him Valentine's alive and that he found us."  
   "Mom?" I said feeling my heart beat increase.  
   "I love you," was the last thing she said.  
   I dropped my phone on the ground and ran as fast as I could back to our house, I don't care what she said, I needed to help my mom no matter what the consequences were for me. I cared about the people around me being safe then I did myself."  
   I got to the house and ran up the stairs to the open doorway to our apartment. It was destroyed, I looked around what used to be our living room and my mother was nowhere to be found, I turned a corner and saw a viscous looking dog standing in front of me, growling at me.  
   I lunged  to my room hearing it following me, I ran into the bathroom and stepped beside the doorway seeing the dog run in then running out myself shutting the door behind me, trapping it in there.  
   It jumped up at me but couldn't get out, I saw its eyes roll back and it start to change into something much more threatening.  
   I had no idea what it was but I stepped back, it got through the door, I ran into the kitchen and clutched a butchers knife in my hand from the knife rack.  
   It lunged towards me and as soon as it got remotely close to me I chopped its head of and its body in half but as soon as it fell to the ground it inched back together.  
   I grabbed a bottle of fuel and a box of matches from the cabinet with the time I had and turned the eyes on the stove on, I spilled the fuel on the floor and since the refrigerator door was broken off, I couldn't really protect myself.  
   I covered my ears with my hands and part of my face but I couldn't cover all of it, I lit the match and threw it over onto the fuel, covering my ears again.


	3. I'll Protect You With My Life

   I heard the explosion which threw me on the ground, I opened my eyes and there was ringing in my ears, I sat up feeling my whole body protest in pain.  
   My cheek was burning and I looked down at my hands, it was a blur at first but then it cleared up, there were a few cuts on them.  
   I looked at the ground where the creature was before to see a disgusting liquid, I stood up slowly with my eyes wide seeing it inch together again.  
   I tried to run from it, my body aching in agonizing pain, and got to the living room hearing it fully back together again.  
   My body gave out making me curse and groan at myself, I could hear it screeching at me when the screeching seized.  
   I looked up to see the blonde haired boy standing there with his sword, he looked over at me and took his hood off for the first time letting me really see him.  
   He stepped towards me and lifted me carefully holding me up till I was okay to stand, I started to get a panic attack.  
   "Shh, calm down," he hugged me to him tightly trying to get me to feel better, I was surprised when I felt it working.  
   "What was that?" I asked when he stepped away with both hands on my shoulders.  
   "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he admitted.  
   "Give it a try?" I turned away from him looking back at the kitchen.  
   "That was a demon."  
   "You're right, I don't believe you," I replied with confusion wrapping around in my brain.  
   "And that thing you saw me kill at the show, that...that was also a demon, demons can take possession of any living creature...you can't trust anyone, even people you think you know," he warned.  
   "Thank you," was all I could say.  
   "You're welcome."  
   I ran down to the other apartment and knocked on the door, Dorothea opened the door when I noticed the guy behind me again, she shut the door as soon as she saw me.  
   "Do you know what happened to my mom?" I asked through the door calmly, she opened the door again and looked back at the guy, "Can you see him?"  
   "Of course she can, she's a witch," he stated, "Downgraded from a gingerbread house to a one-bedroom?" the blonde walked in and smirked at Dorothea making me feel something in my stomach I couldn't really explain.  
   "Do you know where my mom is?" I asked quietly walking inside.  
   "Sorry, I have no idea," was her answer.  
   "She mentioned a name...Valentine."  
   "You better leave," her eyes widened.  
   "No...please...Dorothea, I just want to find my mom," I said calmly.  
   "I guess we'll just have to see what the cards have to say," she walked over to her shelf and picked up a stack of different cards.  
   I didn't really believe in all of this stuff but at this point I would do anything to know if she was okay, which clearly she wasn't.  
   She spread the cards out in front of me and instructed, "Run your hands over the cards."  
   "My mom painted these," I whispered looking over the cards.  
   "Yes, they were a gift, let's see which card gets picked," she watched me as I ran my hands over the cards when I got to the last one, it stuck to my hand so I held it in my hand, getting a good look at it.  
   "The Ace of Cups," Dorothea let out.  
  "That's the Mortal Cup..." the guy said sounding surprised.  
   "Ignore him," Dorothea insisted.  
   "It's a Mortal Instrument, one of the three holy objects of my people," he explained walking toward me holding the card, "What's it doing here?"  
   "Your mother was a Shadowhunter, like him," she pointed to the blonde beside me, seeing my confused expression she continued, "She never told you any of this, did she?"  
   I shook my head looking up at the teenage boy beside me when Dorothea started talking again, "Let me read you," she sat down next to me and touched my forehead with her hand, "There's something blocking your mind, my guess is your mother hired someone very skilled to protect you."  
   "Protect me from what?"  
   "Your own memories."  
   I stood up and looked at the boy who looked at me then the ground, we heard a bang upstairs making the blonde and I leave.  
   We walked slowly upstairs, on the way I grabbed a sharp piece of glass, scared out of my mind of what was up there but ready to defend myself and the one standing behind me.  
   I walked through the doorway and to the kitchen where I saw a figure standing, I grabbed its shoulder and held the glass up about to stab it but couldn't, it was Sam.  
   "Whoa!" he put his hands up in surrender making me drop the glass, seeing that it had bloodied my hand holding it so hard, "What the hell happened here?"  
   "My mom's missing," I answered.  
   "What?" he said, dumbfounded.  
   "Someone took her and destroyed everything," I looked back to see the blonde standing closely behind me and turned back to Sam, "He's been helping me."  
   "Jace Wayland, demon hunter," Jace introduced himself.  
   "Sam Karsten, human?" Sam replied, I was so confused at how Sam could see Jace now but was too tired to even ask.  
   Jace looked around and brought a phone back to me, my moms phone, "You might want to check this."  
   I unlocked it and saw that the recent calls was open, I saw my name three times then...Sam's, I turned to look at him, "She called you?"  
   "Well, yeah."  
   "Why didn't you answer?"  
   "If I knew it was that important I would have picked up," I kept my argument inside and stayed quiet seeing Jace shake his head at Sam.  
   "Whats that?" I said looking over at Jace who held an empty glass bottle in his hands.  
   "Nothing good...do you know where you're mother got this?" he asked.  
   "Kyle."  
   The next thing I knew we were running toward Kyle's store where he spent most of his time when he wasn't at home with us.  
   Sam stayed watch outside and Jace and I went inside, we walked between two shelves toward a doorway, when we walked through the doorway I noticed a cushioned room to the right of us with the door wide open.  
   I heard loud voices yelling and took a step forward, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked back to see Jace step in front of me protectively.  
   We walked into a room and hid behind a bookshelf, Jace held out a wand that lit up at the end and pressed the tip to the books.  
   The scene started to reveal itself, there were two men standing in front of Kyle who was sitting in a chair with his wrists and ankles tied down to the chair.  
   "I don't know," Kyle insisted.  
   "You don't want to make me angry!"  
   "I'm telling you -" before Kyle could finish he was punched in the face by the man with shorter hair who was doing all the talking.  
   "I'm going to ask you again, mate, where's the Cup?" the man asked.  
   "I don't know."  
   "We all want the same thing, Kyle Boy, don't we? Difference is, I think you know where it is, don't you? Come on, talk!" he commanded.  
   "We need to help him..." I whispered feeling Jace look over at me making me meet his eyes, they wore a serious expression.  
   "They work for Valentine..." he whispered back but nodded seeing as it hurt me to see him get hit again.  
   "You know what's really amazing, is how much you actually look like a human. Isn't it great?" the man threw another punch, "Well, you're going to get mad, you're going to change, I want to see you change. Show me how you can change? You just got to tell me where Josie hid the Cup, then you can have her back, she'll be safe and sound."  
   "I don't want her back, I couldn't care less, I have spent years...cozying up to that woman and her bitch for the Mortal Cup," a pang of sadness hit my heart when I saw Jace from the corner of my eye pick up a bear trap getting ready to fight, "Pangborn, listen to me, I want to be the one to give it to Valentine."  
   "Yeah, right," the one named Pangborn said.  
   "You're making a big mistake," Kyle countered.  
   "I don't believe you," Pangborn said.  
   A glass on the book shelf behind Jace and I broke on the ground making us stand, Jace ran forward and trapped the other man's hand in the bear trap hearing a yelp of pain.  
   "Ryder run!" Jace yelled.  
   "Listen to him, Ryder," Kyle screamed.  
   "Not a chance...I can't let you do this alone," I replied standing next Jace, I wasn't going to let him get hurt trying to protect me, not alone.  
   Jace punched Pangborn in the face then uppercut-ted him, I turned to the other man and punched him in to face and kicked him in the groin.  
   I turned to help Jace but felt the man throw me down on the ground, I got back up to see Jace start hitting the man who hurt me.  
   I turned toward Pangborn and punched him in the face, stomach, and kicked him in the groin like I did the other man.  
   Pangborn hit me in the face making me fall but get right back up, I saw the other man fighting Jace and tried to get Pangborn to follow me.  
   I hid across from the cushioned room and waited for him to get in front of the doorway, he walked up to the doorway and turned to look down the hall to the room where Jace was walking away from.  
   Pangborn smirked at Jace and as soon as he was about to attack Jace I wrapped my fingers tightly around a pipe above me and kicked Pangborn's shoulder seeing him fall into the room with wide eyes.  
   Jace held the door close as I locked it, we ran out of the store together into the rain, I saw Sam talking to a cop when the cops eyes rolled back.  
   "Jace, the cops," I ran and pulled Sam away from the creature when I felt something stab into my arm but a screech when I saw Jace stab it with his sword.  
   Jace slid over the car to the drivers seat and stabbed the driver making Sam yell, "You just killed two cops!"  
   "They weren't cops," I whispered feeling my arm start to hurt.  
   We had been running for a while when I felt my body start to give out again, I had to stop in an alley way sitting down with my back against the wall.  
   I saw Jace turn around and walked towards me, he got down on one knee and whispered, "Ryder, if you stay here they'll find you..."  
   "Just let them kill me, then you'll be safe again," I whispered back out of breath from panicking, being in so much pain, and running.  
   He placed his hands softly on my shoulders moving his face closer to mine and looked deeply into my eyes, "Don't say that, listen to me, okay? We'll figure this out, but not here and not now, we need to get you to a safe place...I'm a Shadowhunter, Ryder, and I will protect you with my life."  
   I nodded and got up slowly with a little help from Jace, we caught up with Sam and kept going, we ended up getting on the subway where Sam kept trying to argue with Jace whether the cops were demons or not but Jace just stood there quietly.  
   The pain in my arm worsened and Jace seemed to notice because he asked if I was doing okay to which I nodded, I could tell he didn't believe me because he was about to say something but didn't.  
   When we got off the subway we started walking towards our destination, I didn't bother asking where it was considering I could hardly think about anything but the pain in my arm.  
   We walked up to this gigantic, beautiful building when Jace said, "We'll be safe here."  
   "What is this dump?" Sam asked clearly seeing something that Jace and I didn't see.  
   "This isn't a dump, you just can't see it," I said quietly.  
   Jace opened the big door and closed it as soon as we were all in, he turned and looked at it as it locked then turned back to me. My vision blurred and I fell, Jace caught me in his arms and sat down with my head in his lap.  
   "It's a demon bite..." Jace whispered.  
   The last thing I saw was Jace's face looking down at me with a new expression in his eyes...he looked almost...scared.

 


	4. The Legend

   I opened my eyes slowly seeing Jace covering is mouth with his hand, wearing a worried expression in his eyes as he looked at me.  
   When Jace saw that my eyes were open, a smile pulled at the corners of his lips but Sam spoke before he could, "Hey, she's waking up."  
   I hadn't even noticed him sitting beside the bed in a chair whereas it looked like Jace had been pacing, I sat up slowly resting on my elbow seeing that we were in a big room full of beds, like it was used as a hospital.  
   I looked down at my wrist which was bruised and now had a tattoo/burn mark of a symbol, I rested the tip of my finger on it and flinched from the sting.  
   "Its a rune," Jace said, it was nice to hear his voice again, "They make you visible, strong, they heal, they can make you invisible as well."  
   "That's why I couldn't see him," Sam stepped in.  
   "The fact that the rune had an effect on you explains why you can see us. Mundanes can't survive the process, the runes are too strong for them, so...now we know you have Shadowhunter blood," Jace explained still staring at me even as I looked over at Sam.  
   "And it wasn't definite before?" Sam asked, sounding irritated.  
   "Well, it became definite when she didn't die, yes," Jace countered, it was the first time I witnessed him argue back.  
   I noticed a girl walking toward us with a stack of clothes, it was the very pretty girl that I saw at the show with the snake bracelet.  
   "Here, see if these fit," she set the stack of clothes on the end of the bed in front of me, "It's not every day we get guests in here, especially not girls."  
   They all turned away as I got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=110128438&lid=3007258) when Sam wondered, "Shouldn't we call the cops? I mean the real ones?"  
   "That's a great idea," I could hear the sarcasm in Jace's voice, "I don't know why we haven't thought of that for the past thousand years."  
   As soon as I was dressed a teenage boy walked in, "Hodge is ready for her, he wants to see her alone in the library."  
   Jace turned around and looked at me, "Hodge is the one in charge of the institute."  
   The girl handed me a wet towel to clean my face off, as I did the boy kept giving me this look, I could tell he didn't like me very much. I wiped my face off as Jace and I walked through the halls of the building with the boy not far behind.  
   "Hundreds of Shadowhunters used to seek asylum here," Jace said walking up to an empty room and continued before walking away, "But, as you can see, right now we're the only ones. Without the Mortal Cup, we're a dying breed. Either you're born of the Shadowhunter or you have to drink from the Mortal Cup."  
   "Pretty far from Brooklyn, isn't it?" the boy said when Jace was far ahead, "Stay away from Jace."  
   We got to a big open door to a room that was filled with books when Jace turned to me and said quietly, "You may find Hodge a little eccentric, but he's one of the greatest Shadowhunters that's ever lived, here," he took the cloth from my hands and gave me an encouraging touch on my arm.  
   I turned away from him and walked down the stairs slowly looking around at the multiple stories and shelves of books.  
   I looked down at a big opened book that had pictures inside, I studied them and noticed that the pictures were of my mother, Kyle, and a man I didn't recognize... _Valentine_ , I guessed.  
   I got nervous when I heard the door to the library close meaning Jace had left and I was alone but tried my hardest to ignore it.  
   "She was one of the best, your mum," I looked back to see a man that looked around sixty years old walking down the stairs towards me, "Yesterday, you were...just a normal girl, today, you feel as though your whole world has been turned upside-down. There's only one thing you need to know."  
   He was in front of me now with a serious look, "The stories you were told as a little girl about monsters and nightmares legends whispered around campfires...they're all true."  
   Hodge led me in front of a big statue of an angel holding a cup in one hand and a sword in the other as he explained, "The legend goes...The Crusaders summoned an angel, the Angel Raziel. Raziel poured his blood into a Cup and those who drank from it became half angel, half human, Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children. Beings of immense power, strong enough to restore balance and protect the world in a war against evil...a war that can never be won but must always be fought...demons don't die easily, whereas we...we remained all too mortal."  
   "Why not just us the Cup to create more Shadowhunters?" I asked.  
   "Valentine's exact question, the Clave, the Keepers of the Cup, they were afraid of using its power because they knew that hardly anyone who drank from it survived...Valentine Morgenstern drew a circle of friends together, young idealistic Shadowhunters, to help him steal the Mortal Cup from the Clave...but he didn't want to protect humanity, he believed there had to be an evolution of Shadowhunters...something more powerful, he began experimenting using the Mortal Cup. He learned how to summon demons, he even injected himself with demon blood so he could control them, he wanted to rule. Your mother, to prevent that, stole the Cup from him and vanished into thin air.  
   "She's the only one who knows where it is..." I trailed off.  
   "Maybe she isn't...maybe she told someone else...someone who doesn't know she knows," Hodge suggested when I heard the library door open revealing Jace.  
   "The Silent Brothers are ready for her."  
  
   The Silent Brothers were supposed to help me remember what my mother wanted me to forget, Jace and I were waiting outside a Mausoleum in a grave yard to be met by one of them.  
   "Why didn't Hodge come with us?" I asked looking over at Jace.  
   "He hasn't left the institute in years," he answered, "Some say its a spell."  
   "Agoraphobia," I whispered.  
   "That's him," Jace pointed to a tall, creepy figure wearing a hood walking toward us through the graveyard.  
   When the figure stalked closer I noticed its face, its eyes were pitch black and its mouth was sewn shut, it confused me how he was able to talk.  
   "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked making me nod, "We will help you to remember."  
   The figure went inside making Jace follow it and me follow Jace, we walked down stairs and through a hallway full of bones.  
   "Welcome to the City of Bones," Jace was now beside me, "This is where the Silent Brothers draw their power...from the bones and ashes of Shadowhunters."  
   "Are all of them are buried here?" I asked softly.  
   "Yes, one day that's going to be me," he tapped one of the containers that held the caskets, we walked into a circular room when Jace stopped and placed his hand on my arm again, "This is as far as I go, you'll be okay, I promise."  
   I nodded and stood in the middle of the room on top of a symbol where the figure instructed me to stand and said, "You must listen with your mind."  
   I noticed more figures that looked like the one who led us in here start to come out and circle around the room and stand in assigned spots.  
   There was a soft noise and my vision went white, the next thing I knew I was in the living room of my house except it wasn't destroyed.  
   I heard a quiet humming and saw what looked like me as a little girl, I followed her into the bathroom where we saw mom trying to cover up her runes with make up, when she noticed I was there she shooed me away.  
   The setting changed and I saw the door open to reveal Kyle, my mother hugged him tightly and introduced him to my younger self.  
   My vision went white again and images flashed quickly by making me go back to reality, I was on the ground now writing something in the dust.  
   "Ryder," I heard Jace shout and soon enough he had me laying on his lap, "Are you okay? Ryder?"  
   My hand dropped from writing in the dust and Jace looked over at what I had written, "The block is stronger than anticipated, it can only be undone by the one who put it there."  
   "I have no idea who did," I admitted.  
   "You wrote it, your mind remembers the inverted image, you just have to look at it differently," Jace drew a few lines through the image I drew and spelled the word out, "Bane, Magnus Bane, he's a Warlock."  
   I looked up at him to see him already looking down at me, "How can we find him?"  
   "I already know where he is, you just need a little help from Isabelle first, if you don't change people might think your a mundane. If they think your a mundane they won't hesitate in killing you and I won't let that happen."


	5. Vampires

   "This is not a dress," I insisted looking at the short dress in the mirror.  
   "Oh hush, yes it is," Isabelle said.  
   I walked into her room from the bathroom pulling the dress down at the bottom as far as it would go, "I can't pull this off."  
   "Actually with the right shoes..." she replied searching through the various pairs of shoes she had dumped out on her bed.  
   "Don't you have anything else?" I asked but trying not to be so bothersome.  
   "If you go out looking like your mundane self, you won't get within a hundred feet of Magnus Bane, he's the high warlock of Brooklyn, now stop complaining and get over here," she said with a slight smile leading me over to the mirror.  
    "That guy...Alec doesn't like me very much."  
   "That guy Alec is my brother," Isabelle smiled while putting my hair up.  
   "Does Jace know how Alec feels about him?" I wondered.  
   "Is it that obvious?" she asked in return.  
   "Yes, but its not that big of a deal."  
   "It isn't to me, either, but it is to the Clave, I don't make the rules," she looked at my reflection in the mirror and continued, "See? You look pretty."  
   "I look like a hooker..."  
   "Hey watch it, those are my clothes," she chuckled a little as we walked out into the hall to be met by Alec, Jace, and Sam who had changed clothes also, "Doesn't she look great, Alec?"  
   "She looks like someone whose number belongs on a bathroom wall," he answered walking down the hallway hardly even looking at me.  
   "I think she looks great," Jace stepped in as I watched Alec still walking down the hall.  
   "Thank you," I turned to look at him to see him nod.  
   When we arrived at the venue I immediately recognized it making me whisper, "I've been here before..."  
   Jace walked up to the door and knocked, when a man opened it Jace had pulled out his wand and made a symbol in the air, the man at the door froze in place.  
   It was a party, there were all types of supernatural beings there, Jace was plastered to my side as we waited for Magnus to come out.  
   I felt him pull the band out of my hair letting it fall to my shoulders, he brushed through it a few times and said quietly, "Better."  
   "Well well well...look here I don't remember inviting any children of the Nephilim," a man who looked a little older then us came out wearing now pants, a button up shirt, and a blazer.  
   "Magnus Bane...we need to talk," Jace greeted him.  
   "You know I don't like you guys, but I'll let you stay, but only because of the hot one," I saw Bane look over my shoulder at Alec who smiled, "The one with the blue eyes, and because of Ryder."  
   "How do you know her name?" Sam asked.  
   "Come with me," Bane took my forearm in his hand and led me to a room, I could see Jace watching us carefully, "Where's your mother?"  
   "She's missing," I responded watching his expression turn a little sad.  
   "That explains it...every year she brought you here, she never missed an appointment. Not every spell turns out as perfect as the one I did on you. As soon as you started drawing the Angelic rune...it was a sign your memory was surfacing. I'd built that into your mind, so that she knew when to bring you back. What you saw from the shadow world, you would forget...even as you saw it, but as you grew older, you needed my treatment more frequently. She knew she had to tell you one day. But until you were ready...she wanted to keep the block on your mind, it was exactly how she wanted it. It'll wear off over time, it's already wearing off or you wouldn't be here."  
   "I need to remember, my mom doesn't have time. Please...there must be something you can do," I noticed familiar paintings sitting on the ground, "You're the one who's been buying all my mom's paintings. Why did you buy all of them?"  
   "I knew she needed the money."  
   "You even have a portrait of my dad," I looked at it closely.  
   "That's not your dad...He's a soldier who died in Iraq, Josie never even met the guy. She was asked to paint his portrait but it was too painful for the widow. She kept the pictures so -" I cut him off.  
   "So she could pretend he was my dad."  
   "Everything she did, she did for you, your mother's whole existence...the running, the hiding, the lies... were to keep you safe. There's a treasure map inside your head, Ryder, find the Cup and it will lead you to your mother."  
   "They've taken Sam," Jace was standing in the doorway, "Vampires."  
   I was about to walk away when Bane took my arm again, "Just remember, it was Shadowhunters your mother was running from."  
   I ignored Banes last comment and followed Jace, Alec, and Isabelle, we ended up at a church when Alec started, "We can't break into a Vampire's lair, we never learn..."  
   "Don't start again," Jace stated while unlocking the door.  
   "Jace, you know the rules," Alec replied.  
   We all walked inside and I guess Jace noticed my blank somewhat confused expression, he started to explain, "Demons exist all across the world in their varying different forms, Shadowhunters cling to no particular religion, in turn all religions assist us in our battle."  
   Jace got down on his knees as Alec and Isabelle cleared the alter, he was looking for something, "We could have as easily gone to a Jewish synagogue or a Shinto Temple."  
   He pointed to a hole in the ground, "Here it is, beneath every altar in every church...you'll find this," he put the tip of his wand that was lit inside of the hole and turned it.  
   A part of the floor opened and both Jace and Alec pulled it up to reveal a box, I watched Isabelle open the top to reveal various weapons. Each of them picked out weapons when Jace handed me what looked like a gun.  
   I had it in my hand when Jace came and stood behind me, his hands were on top of mine when he placed my finger on the trigger, "You must pierce the heart, push it up against the chest, fire, and recharge."  
   He dropped his hands from on top of mine making them grow cold, I looked inside the box and picked out two knives sticking them in the combat boots Isabelle made me wear.  
   When they were done picking out weapons they put everything back where it was and we started walking to the vampires "lair."  
   "Hotel of Death," Isabelle let out as soon as we got there.  
   "Can't say they don't have a sense of humor," Jace said.  
   We all took out our flashlights when Isabelle opened the door, it was pitch black inside and too quiet, we heard a sound from upstairs and immediately walked towards the stairs.  
   Jace shined his flashlight on the steps and we noticed blood trailing all the way up, when we got to the top Sam's shirt was sitting on the ground.  
   Jace touched my arm lightly and stepped in front of me again protecting me, he started walking toward the elevator shaft and looked inside.  
   "He's up there."  
   Jace motioned for me to come look and I instantly regretted it, I saw Sam hanging there at the top and I could hardly tell whether he was breathing or not.  
   We walked up the steps to the level where Sam was hanging and the breath was taken out of me, he looked so pale...so dead.  
   "Ryder..." Jace took my arm in his hand again making sure I didn't try to get him down, I could tell he knew if I tried I would most likely fall.  
   "Give me a hand," Alec said to Isabelle, they lifted up a long wooden board and put it across the floor, giving someone a chance to walk on it and get Sam.  
   Jace looked over at me and saw the look in my eyes, "I'll be right behind you...be careful."  
   I walked on top of the board, it started bending but I kept going, I saw Sam's chest moving up and down and immediately unwrapped the ropes from him.  
   I felt Jace's hand on my back getting a good hold on me when Sam dropped onto the board and with my help walked on solid ground.  
   "He's alive," Isabelle said.  
   "They don't want me, they want you, they want the Cup," Sam got out, he was angry and I didn't blame him.  
   Sam fell on Jace making Jace hold him up, the ceiling started making noises and crumbling but we knew the vampires were on the story above us running down to attack us. We ran down the stairs as fast as we could when I took Sam from Jace knowing Jace was getting ready to fight.  
   We were led to a doorway where a wall of vampires stood staring at us, two figures jumped to the ground in front of us making us run the opposite direction.  
   We ran into a big room where tables and chairs sat everywhere, we stood in the middle as vampires poured in front of us.  
   I turned around and there more of them were, my mouth fell open with the name, "Jace..."  
   They charged at us, I ran still holding Sam and sat him down in one of the doorways where no vampires at the moment were.  
   I turned around and was greeted by fangs right in the face, I uppercut-ted the vampire giving me enough time to get one of the knives out of my boots and stabbed it in the heart. I pulled the knife out and started throwing more punches seeing more vampires coming at me from every angle.  
   I looked over to see Jace punching a vampire that was about to attack me, I turned towards it and got the gun out that Jace gave me, pushed it against the vampires back where its heart was, and fired.  
   I watched it fall the ground and recharged the gun, I gave Jace a small thank you and we were back to fighting.       
   Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and I stood in the middle of the room as more and more started to fill the room when Isabelle admitted, "There's too many of them."  
   "Have a little faith," Jace murmured.  
   When the vampires started to charge again something jumped through the windows...they looked like over sized dogs.  
   Jace took Sam and we all ran out up to the roof of the building, we got outside when a few more vampires jumped down and started attacking.  
   One went for Sam who I was now holding, one of the dogs came up on the ledge and jumped on top of the vampire.  
   I looked over at Jace who was standing beside a ladder leading to the very top, I led Sam over to it and said out of breath, "Jace, please help him."  
   Sam went up first, Jace second, and me third, when I was almost to the top something grabbed my leg making me start kicking at it.  
   Jace took my arms and pulled me up into his arms, he hugged me tightly and rubbed the small of my back, I think because he noticed my hands shaking.  
   I heard a screech and looked over to see a hand reaching up, it was a vampire hand, and now since the sun was up the hand started to burn making the vampire pulled it down and went back down the ladder.  
   "Thank you," I mumbled.  
   "Anytime...you don't have to thank me," he whispered back and let go.  
   Alec and Isabelle came up from the ladder and asked if Sam was alright to which we said yes, he was asleep on the ground, he must have been since Jace set him there.  
  


End file.
